


The Ultimate Love Is (Cannibalism)

by KillMeNow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams, Gore, M/M, Nightmares, POV Persona 5 Protagonist, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships, but i feel like it was obvious enough so, cannibals!, cuz yknow, lol that tag is funny for this, sorta? tagging just in case, this is an akira pov thing if its not obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeNow/pseuds/KillMeNow
Summary: sooooo. i wrote this in like, a fugue state at 5 AM on call with my boyfriend while he was asleep. i would apologize for the fic, but im actually pretty pleased with this- my only apology is that THIS is the first persona thing im posting. yikes! ill take that l.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17





	The Ultimate Love Is (Cannibalism)

Goro Akechi brings out the worst in you. 

You had never felt this- this primal  _ hunger  _ towards another before you met him. Because every time you look at him, really look at him, you feel aflame. It’s a form of love, you think. (Albeit an odd, disquieting one.) This all encompassing desire, this impossible to ignore urge. This type of violence.

When you go to bed one night, well. This violent love manifests itself in your consciousness.

In your dream that night you imagine sinking your hands into his chest and digging your claws in and seeing his heart laid bare for you. He disguised himself for so long, hid away who he really was, it’s only fair that you’d get to see him that close, right? It makes sense. It’d be a satisfying feeling.

But your gross little fantasy doesn’t stop there. It could never be that simple, could it? If it was truly that short and easy to analyze then really, you wouldn’t consider it that horrific. Probably just a byproduct of deep seated issues and slight lingering resentment. Of course you feel cheated by the love of your life being so guarded. By lying to you for so long. By being so distant, even now that he’s back and with you. By betraying your team, all those months ago. It’s just that- It’s just that, well. The dream carries on. It continues forward to even worse parts. 

And the worst part? You start to enjoy it.

When you imagine his heart beating in front of you there’s this dull ache in your own chest that you can’t quite quantify. Longing, maybe? Desire? Greed? Either way, in your mind you don’t ever, ever think to stop at that feeling. You always want to be close so desperately. And he’s heaving so violently and in such agony and you can see his lungs inflating and deflating in front of you. Beautiful. The inner mechanics, the gears that make him tick. It’s awe inspiring. 

But you’re selfish. You can let that beauty be that close and that far from you at the same time. You want more- No, you  _ need  _ more. So you grab his heart and lift it up as much as you can without tearing the delicate tubes that connect it to the rest of his body. Your gloves are long since abandoned but the amount of blood makes your palms so red that it looks like they’re still on your hands. It’s almost funny. But you lift the organ up like you are cradling an infant, like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Because it is; it is the most precious thing. Your hunger returns. The pangs in your stomach. For a moment, you ignore it, and all is peaceful.

And then you lean down and sink your teeth in. It doesn’t rip a cry from his throat like you’d expect. Akechi simply looks down at you and examines you taking a  _ bite  _ out of his most important, vital organ and  _ smiles _ . Not his bullshit detective prince smile, no. And certainly not the malice filled grin of hate that you got to view moments before he shot you in the head. A real, soft smile. One where the edges of his eyes crinkle up and fold. Because he understands, of course. 

(You don’t- You- You’re not delusional enough to think consciously that he’d actually react that way to all of this. But in your dreams you guess your mind really is selfish enough to feel like he would- that he  _ should  _ understand where you’re coming from.)

You take bite after bite of his heart. The meat fills your mouth and it’s the most delicious thing you’ve ever tasted. You can feel the valves inside and the arteries and veins. Blood gushes onto your tongue and you swallow it like it is the holiest thing you could be bestowed. You eat and eat and eat until there is nothing left, until there is just an empty cavity in his chest. The blood continues to gush in and you cup your hands in his chest and let it fill your already bloodied palms. Again, it is holy. By extension you are holy. It’s like it’s cleaning your hands- This is your baptism. You finally are one with your lover- You’re one with God. 

You bring your hands to your mouth and drink. You swallow it down and it fills your throat, it sticks to the walls of your throat and coats it so thoroughly that you’re sure it’ll never come off no matter how much water you drink afterwards. Good. This is what you want. 

You stare dead into his eyes as you do it. You’re in your metaverse outfit but your mask is off; Goro is in his plainclothes. (Whatever’s left of them at this point, you shredded them thoroughly when you tore him open.) Even if Akechi's vulnerability isn’t as obviously visible as yours, his mask is also off, in a more metaphorical sense. He stares into your eyes and is vulnerable and you stare back and he sees the ugliest, worst parts of you. He lets himself be good, for once, and you let yourself be terrible. 

You  _ are _ just awful, aren’t you? Good. This dream is maybe the first time since you arrived in Tokyo that you have felt like you are not a romanticized version of yourself. Like you are not shouldering the burdens of everyone else while letting them think you are immovable and brave. It’s so freeing you could cry.

His blood doesn’t just taste like blood- Not to you. It tastes elegant, tastes refined. Like it is the most decadent fucking meal you’ve ever had. Delicious. The taste is almost sweet! You feel inclined to take more, to steal more from him like he stole so much from you. He’s laying on the floor dying in front of you, in this horrible dream, and it doesn’t even feel like a nightmare because you understand and he understands that you are both equal now. He took an irreplaceable part of you with him and if- God forbid- he ever leaves or something happens to him again you will never be the same. Something will always be empty and missing. He made you experience that loss even if it was temporary, so this is fair. This is fair.

Blood and grease drip down your chin and onto the floor. Your hands are so bloodied you think they’ll be stained forever. There are tendons between your teeth. Your tongue flicks out and licks up as much blood from your lips as you can. You frantically suck the blood off your own fingers and palms and its taste is mingled slightly with the sweat and salt of your palms which- It admittedly sours the flavor a little bit, but you don’t mind! You don’t mind because it’s still mostly him and that’s all you really want, isn’t it? That’s what all this comes down to. 

You want him and, well, you got it! You won. You look down at him and get to see the last moments of his life as the light leaves his eyes. This is it, your most selfish and loving act. You get this, you get all of him. Every last bit. You get to be the last one that he sees and you get to be the last one to see him- To  _ really  _ see him. 

You grab his limp hand and cradle it so gently. It’s warm still and- And that’s good, because if it was cold you think you’d have a meltdown. You’re already only hanging on by a thread. You bring his hand up to your arm and it follows limply, which makes you cringe a little, but you place a gentle kiss to his knuckles. It smears blood on his gloves. You smile.

This has been your ultimate act of love. He will never recover- And neither will you.

It’s beautiful. It’s art. It’s-

You wake up in horror. You are sweating bullets and your eyes shoot open so fast that it hurts. Frantically, you look to your side and let out an audible sigh of relief when you see the sleeping form of Goro Akechi next to you. Good. Thank God he’s alright. Thank God you didn’t do any of that in reality. It was just… It was one long, fucked up dream. That was all. Just a bad nightmare. You lay back down and turn on your side, now facing towards him. 

You examine his face as he rests, looking mostly peaceful. You feel such love that your heart could burst. Then, you feel… desire. Hunger.

Goro Akechi truly brings out the worst in you.

**Author's Note:**

> cannibalism as a form of love is a concept im pretty obsessed with so i doubt this will be the last cannibalism thing ill be posting. (i blame getting into hannibal WAY too young.)  
> also this was unbeta'd so sorry if theres any fucked up grammar or spelling


End file.
